


Priorities

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, M/M, Polyam Sanders - Freeform, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sorry for the many tags, there isn't a good polyam sanders tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: With the other three in their brand new relationship, Logan knows that priorities will change. He's fine with it, really.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really personal fic for me, so I hope you like it. And if you have any questions of aromanticism or queerplatonic relationships you can message me on tumblr

The other three weren’t being subtle.

Logan wasn’t sure how they hadn’t figured it out by now. If he, the least emotionally-driven trait, had been able to deduce the reason for the stammered words, lingering looks, and “accidental” touches, surely the three of them should have been able to.

He really hoped they realized their mutual attraction to each other and became romantically involved soon. He could only take so much sighing and pining in the mindscape. To this end, he had begun to leave the three of them alone with each other more. Begging off movie nights, stepping out early from family dinners, claiming the need for work more and more often in the evenings.

He didn’t mind. Really. While he did enjoy spending time with the others, he recognized that they might not be comfortable admitting their romantic affections to each other while he was present. And he understood the importance of such connections to others, despite never experiencing romantic attraction himself. So he could stand to spend a few nights alone.

He made sure to keep this thought firmly in mind as he quietly slipped away from the living room, where he could see the others making a blanket fort. Morality’s idea probably, although the other two didn’t seem to be complaining.

When he reached his room, he went to pick up the latest book he had been reading, The Song of Achilles. It had been recommended to Thomas a while back by one of his fans, and Logan had been intrigued enough by the concept to pick it up.

However, while the book was well-written and engaging, as Logan stared down the pages, he just couldn’t muster up the enthusiasm for it. Perhaps something less romantically oriented would be better for tonight. And besides, he did have papers to grade.

Setting aside the book, Logan pulled the pile of essays into his lap, absentmindedly uncapping a red pen. He hoped the others were having a good night, and that they would sort themselves out. They were his dearest friends, and the closes bonds he would ever have. He wanted them to be happy. They deserved it, and each other.

Thankfully it was only two weeks later, before Logan’s quiet meddling had bore fruit. Somehow, it has seemed crass to press for more detail, one of the outings he had excused himself from had resulted in confessions spilling out, and the three were now happily dating. Logan was glad for them.

Only,he couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit of dissatisfaction. For him things hadn’t changed that much. Some part of Logan had thought that once all the romantic feelings had been worked out, he could resume his routines with the others. And yet, he still tended to duck out more evenings that not.

It wasn’t as thought the others were unwelcoming, but there was definite sense of awkwardness and intrusion now. Logan had sat in on one movie night after the three of them had gotten together, but had left halfway through the first movie. The way the three of them and acted had felt so much like a date. And well, who wanted a fourth wheel on their dates? They were probably glad he had left.

It wasn’t as if he never saw the others. Morality still made time to cook with him, an activity Anxiety had little interest in, and Prince was abysmal at. Anxiety still let himself be dragged into impromptu debates. And Prince still dragged him out into the forest to identify whatever new creature or animal he had found this time.

So really, this new distance between them was nothing to be concerned about. In fact, it should have been expected. Romantic relationships were prioritized, Logan knew this well. It was only natural for the other three to focus more on each other now. It was logical even.

_(And yet, despite all his rationalization. Logan still felt small shred of loneliness slip into him. He forced himself to ignore it. There was nothing to be done.)_

In the weeks that followed, Logan kept to his new routine. He had to say, it did do wonders for his productivity. And he’d still had time to finish several books he had been meaning to read for quite some time. So it wasn’t all bad.

He had also been sure to express his happiness for the others at multiple intervals, as well as assuring them that he himself was quite content.

As such, he thought he had been able to conceal his more selfish feelings, but something must have slipped, as Morality had approached him.

“Hey, buddy,” the more cheerful said, smiling, “What’s up?”

‘Not much,” Logan said, glancing at him. “I’m just doing some prep work for upcoming videos.”

“Anything pressing,” Morality asked. His tone was seemingly light-hearted, but there was an edge of something else. Logan couldn’t place it.

“I suppose there’s nothing too urgent,” Logan replied cautiously.

“Sooo, you can come hang out with us this evening,” Morality said, wheedling. “We can watch Big Hero 6.”

Logan felt an excuse automatically rise from his lips. “I’m sorry, Morality, but I also planned to do some grading this evening. Perhaps next time.”

“Will there ever actually be a next time, or do you plan on avoiding us forever?” Prince interjected, leaning against the doorway.

Morality turned and frowned at him. “Roman…”

“Look, Morality, I know you said you would handle it, but quite frankly, I want answers.” Prince said, coming more fully into the room. Anxiety trailed after him.

Morality sighed, then looked back at Logan. “He, he does kind of have a point. You haven’t been spending much time with us lately. It’s a little worrying.”

Logan felt his shoulders hunch a little. He hadn’t intended to worry them.

“My apologies,” he said softly. “I only hoped to make your more comfortable.”

Anxiety raised his eyebrow skeptically. “Dude, what part of avoiding us like the freaking plague was supposed to make us more comfortable?”

“I just didn’t want to intrude,” Logan explained. “The three of you are romantically linked now. I am not. It was only logical to give you space to explore and enjoy your new affections without the awkwardness of my presence.”

“Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean, we don’t want you around!’ Morality exclaimed.

“That’s not what I meant,” Logan hastened to assure him. He hesitated before continuing. He had never told the others about his orientation. It had seemed unimportant before. But perhaps now was the time to come out, as it were.

“I’m aromantic,” he stated simply, not letting his face reveal any of his nervousness. “I do not, and likely never will, experience romantic attraction. There’s nothing wrong like that, and I’m perfectly content as I am. But back to the situation at hand.”

He took in a deep breath, one hand going up to adjust his glasses, the only hint as to his agitation aside from his pounding heart. The emotionally charged atmosphere was getting to him.

“Despite not experiencing romantic attraction,” he continued. “I am aware of its importance to others. I know that romantic relationships are held to be the most important form of relationships, that they are prioritized over platonic ones. As such, after the three of you got together. I realized that your new relationship would be your priority, and sought to make that easier for you, by excusing myself when necessary.”

He looked up at them. The three of them seemed oddly upset looking.

He gentled his tone. “It’s nothing bad,” he told them “And I don’t mind distancing myself a bit. I’ve become enormously productive actually. Perhaps this all was for the best.”

He pulled his lips up into a smile. It didn’t feel fully natural.

“Now if you’ll excuse me,” he said. “I’ll go back to my room to work.”

He turned away from others, and began walking down the hallway. Everything he had said had been true. ( _So why did he feel so sad?_ )

* * *

 

Back in the common area, Anxiety was the first one to break the silence that had followed Logic’s departure.

“This feels wrong,” he said flatly. “I don’t know how we can fix it, but this feels wrong.”

The words snapped Patton out of his stupor. “I agree,” he said, running one hand through his hair. “I know he said everything was fine, but this doesn’t feel fine!”

“Yeah, and all that bullshit about how he shouldn’t be our priority,” Anxiety said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “What was up with that?”

“I don’t know,” Patton sighed. “Roman, what do you think?”

But there was no response from the royal.

“Roman?” Patton turned to look at him. The other side was on his phone. When he felt the other two staring at him, he looked up.

“What?” he defended himself. “I was looking up aromanticism. I’d never heard of it before”

“Whatever,” Anxiety said, turning back towards Patton. “Seriously, do you have any solutions? Because I’ve got nothing.”

Patton pursed his lips. “We could try making him show up to things like movie nights?” he suggested uncertainly. “Don’t take no for an answer?”

“If he feels like he’s intruding, that’s not going to stop even if we make him show up,” Anxiety replied, shaking his head. “Try again.”

They went on for a few minutes like that, Patton offering ideas, Anxiety pointing out the problems with each one. Finally Patton threw up his hands in frustration.

“I give up!” he said. “I just want some way to show him that he’s just as important to us, and that we care about him, even if we aren’t dating him. Why is that so hard to figure out?”

“Actually, I may have a solution,” Prince said, still staring at his phone. Anxiety and Patton turned to face him.

He looked up. “Have either of your heard the term ‘queerplatonic’ before?”

* * *

 

When Logan came down for breakfast the next morning and saw the other three waiting for him with expectant looks on their faces, he could help but to groan internally. He really hadn’t been trying to cause a fuss.

“Salutations,” he said, pretending to be oblivious to the atmosphere. “Are those waffles?”

“Logan,” Morality stepped forward, and it seemed there was no avoiding this. “We have something to ask you.”

“Yes?” Logan said, arching an eyebrow.

“I was doing some research on aromanticism last night,” Prince said, stepping forward, “and I came across something interesting. I assume you’re familiar with the concept of queerplatonic relationships.”

Logan’s brow furrowed.

_A queerplatonic relationship, a relationship that is not romantic but involves a close platonic emotional connection beyond what most people consider friendship. The commitment level in a queerplatonic relationship is often considered to be similar to that of a romantic relationship._

He was familiar with the term, but he wasn’t sure why Roman was bringing it up.

“Logan,” Morality was saying, his voice gentle. “We want to be in a queerplatonic relationship with you.”

Logan’s brain broke. They-they couldn’t possibly be asking what he thought they were asking.

“Wh-what?” he managed to stammer out, scrambling to get his thoughts back in working order.

“We want to be in a queerplatonic relationship with you,” Anxiety said boldly, moving out of the shadows. “Because all that bullshit before, about priorities and stuff, none of that’s true. We care about just as much as we care about each other. You’re not some freaking intruder.”

“I, be that as it may,” Logan said carefully. “You can’t be serious. This wouldn’t be like the bond the three of you share, and quite frankly, alloromantic people tend to hold romantic relationships in higher esteem.”

“Who cares if it’s different?“ Prince said, sounding frustrated. “My relationship with Anxiety isn’t anything like my relationship with Patton, but I still love them both. Neither of them is less important than the other. And as for the second part, do you really think so little of us? That we would value you less simply because of who you are?”

“I, well, no” Logan began, his head now really spinning, but his traitorous heart was oddly hopeful.

“We love you,” Morality said simply. “Even if we’re not in love with you, we love you. And we want to show you that. The only question is, do you feel the same way?”

Logan squeezed his eyes shut.

“Yes.” he whispered. “Yes, I do. I always have. You, you’ve been my closest friends, the deepest relationship I’ve ever had. You’ve been my partners, in everything.”

Arms wrapped around him. “Then that’s the only thing that matters,” Morality murmured. “We can figure out everything else later.”

Another set of arms. “Does this mean you’ll come back to movie nights?” Anxiety asked. “Because it’s not the same without someone else to snark with.”

Prince’s arms wrapped around all three of them. “I’m so relieved this worked out,” he exclaimed. “I love a happy ending!”

Logan couldn’t help but to laugh. Even if he’d had Prince’s imagination, he never could have imagined this. Standing in the kitchen, surrounded by the warmth of his friends, no, partners, Logan felt his loneliness melt away. He had been wrong before, about the priories.

He had never been so happy about being mistaken.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides


End file.
